


5:45am

by emilykirsten



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilykirsten/pseuds/emilykirsten
Summary: A multi-chapter fic following Vanity as they go on holiday to Brighton. Laughter, tears, love and an unexpected secret from Vanessa.





	1. Stupidly Large Suitcases

It’s 5:45am when Charity Dingle begrudgingly opens her eyes to the sound of rustling in the far corner of the room. As she reaches over to shake Vanessa and force her to investigate, she realises her usually warm spot in the bed is disappointingly empty. Charity sits up and rubs her eyes as they struggle to cope with the stream of early morning sunlight pouring through the gap in the curtains. Finally, her vision starts to clear and what comes into focus is Vanessa Woodfield accompanied by two very large suitcases. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Charity whispers, still reluctant to accept that she’s awake on her day off at such a ridiculous hour. 

Vanessa springs up after just about managing to close the zip on the bulging suitcase. “For goodness sake Charity, you made me jump!”

“I made YOU jump? It’s 5:45am and we both have the day off, I thought we were being burgled!” Charity rubs her temples and pulls the duvet down slightly. “Now do you want to do that thing where you explain to me why you are packing two stupidly large suitcases?” 

Vanessa takes a tentative seat on the end of the bed. “Only if you promise to let me finish before you say anything. Deal?”

“It’s 5:45am Vanessa, I’ll agree to anything.”

Vanessa gives a look that suggests she requires a more definite confirmation.

Charity rolls her eyes. “My lips are sealed. Go on.”

“Right. Here goes. I decided to book us a little trip away. I know you’re not big on the whole surprise thing but I’ve spoken to Chas and all of your shifts are covered and the kids are taken care of. I just know that things have been difficult lately so I wanted us to have some time to be together and relax and have fun because you’re amazing and wonderful and…”

“I get it Ness! No need to go overboard!”

Vanessa winces in preparation for what’s coming next. After what feels like a lifetime, a small smile forms on Charity’s lips. “BUT that does sound perfect. In fact you’re rather perfect.” 

Vanessa takes a big sigh of relief as Charity leans in and gently places a kiss on her lips. “So where are we going babe? If I wasn’t so rudely awoken, the anticipation might just be killing me.”

“Maybe you’ll just have to wait and see.” 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The car journey is just as loud as Vanessa expected. She struggles to keep her eyes on the road as Charity sings and dances as enthusiastically as she can whilst restricted by a seat belt. Vanessa reaches out and changes the radio station.

Charity lets out a groan. “Babe! I was enjoying that!”

“Really? I’d never have guessed!” Vanessa looks to Charity for approval as she often does after making a sarcastic comment, but Charity just rolls her eyes, which has also become a common response. “I’d never have had Charity Dingle down as a Spice Girls fan anyway!”

“You’re kidding? Of course I was! Had a massive crush on Ginger Spice didn’t I?”

Vanessa smiles and shakes her head. “I should have known your interests wouldn’t lie in musical talent.”

At that second, the moment that Vanessa has been dreading arrives as they pass the massive green “Welcome to Brighton!” sign. She chews on her lip and waits for the response. The moment that Charity realises where they are, she can’t hold back the look of surprise. 

“You brought me to Brighton?”

“I brought you to Brighton.” Vanessa waits to hear what a brilliant or absolutely awful decision she has made.

“Aw Ness, that’s so gay. I love it!” Charity leans over and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek, before lowering her mouth to Vanessa’s neck and exhaling, pressing her lips to sensitive skin. 

Vanessa can feel her cheeks reddening. “As much as I definitely enjoy what is happening right now, can it wait until we reach the hotel? I’d kind of like to make it there without crashing the car.”

Charity presses one last kiss to her neck before sliding back into her seat with a cocky smile plastered across her face.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As the door to the hotel suite swings open, Charity’s jaw drops. She steps forward and runs her hand along the smooth cream sofa, taking in the cosy living room, before peering into the bedroom and staring in awe at the huge king size bed. As she turns around to give Vanessa a cheeky wink, she sees her struggling through the doorway gripping the oversized cases. She rushes forward to help her and once everything is placed safely on the ground, she takes Vanessa’s hand and pulls until they reach the bedroom and tumble down on to the mattress. 

A whole hour passes without a single word, as they become lost in soft touches and kisses. Finally, Charity pulls away from Vanessa’s lips and looks into her eyes, stroking her cheek gently with her thumb. She doesn’t notice the tears streaming down her own face until Vanessa reaches out to wipe them away.

“Talk to me.”

“I just never thought I’d be this happy!” Charity laughs as the tears continue to fall.

Vanessa smiles. “You deserve to be this happy every day for the rest of your life.” 

Charity shuffles over until her head is resting on Vanessa’s chest and yawns. "I feel like I'm in one of those super unrealistic 90s rom com films." 

Vanessa laughs. "Like Notting Hill? Bagsy Julia Roberts!"

When Charity doesn't respond, Vanessa looks down to see her well and truly enveloped by sleep. She runs her fingers through soft hair and takes a moment to appreciate just how lucky she is. If only she’d known all those months ago that this is what would come of that night in the cellar, she wouldn’t have been so afraid of her feelings. She silences a giggle as she suddenly remembers the very same yellow superhero mask that she has hidden in the depths of her suitcase. Realising that the long drive must have tired her out more than she first anticipated, Vanessa too snuggles into the mattress and draws her girlfriend closer to her. With a mind full of all of the surprises planned for the week ahead, she feels the beginnings of a blissfully happy sleep taking over. 

“Goodnight Charity Dingle”, she manages with one final whisper.


	2. The Escape Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day one of Charity and Vanessa's week away in Brighton. Vanessa has big plans.

Charity stirs and rolls over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend, only to very disappointingly discover that she isn’t there. She can’t help but think that this is becoming an unwelcome regular occurrence. She sits up and takes in the hotel room, until her eyes fall upon the door of the bathroom sitting ajar and more specifically the steam slowly engulfing the room. Smirking, she pulls herself out of bed.

Vanessa is enjoying the massive marble shower cubicle and the steaming hot water. Charity had been asleep when she woke, so thinking it wise to let her have a lie-in after yesterday’s early start, she decided to creep out of bed and start getting ready. Charity always complained about the length of her morning routine, so she thought it sensible to make a head start.

Vanessa’s rinsing the last of the conditioner out when she notices the door sliding open behind her. Spinning around to face the shower invader, she narrowly avoids losing her balance. What she’s greeted by is the sight of Charity, naked and rocking an adorable case of bedhead, standing just centimetres away. All previous feeling of shock gives way to something very different altogether. Every time she saw her girlfriend like this, she felt something that she’d never felt before with anyone else. One time she’d tried to explain it to Charity, but instead she ended up concluding that it was a feeling too glorious to even try to put into words. 

Suddenly her focus falls once again to Charity who is staring intensely into her eyes as she slowly makes her way forward. Eventually their bodies connect under the cascading water and Vanessa closes her eyes, savouring the feeling. As Charity leans forward to whisper something undoubtedly filthy into an unsuspecting ear, Vanessa grabs her by the waist and pushes until she is the one pressed against the wall. A second later Vanessa’s mouth is on hers, kissing her deeply, then biting down on her lower lip.

Charity is breathing heavily. “You’re always full of surprises.”

“I bet this next one will really shock you.” Suddenly Vanessa steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and throwing a cheeky wink as she leaves the bathroom. 

“No fair!” shouts Charity as she switches the shower to the coolest setting to calm herself down. 

Vanessa pokes her head back around the door. “I know you Charity, we’ll end up spending the whole day in bed and I have big plans!”

Charity looks confused. “Bigger plans than spending the whole day in bed?”

“Oh, you have no idea!” And with that, Vanessa disappears once again into the bedroom. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charity makes the biggest jump she can, reaching for the upper edge of the large safe and just about managing to cling on. As she takes a peek over the top, her facial expression says it all. 

Vanessa’s face falls. “Nothing? Not even a clue?”

“Zilch.”

It’s at this precise moment that Vanessa starts to panic. “I’m not panicking or anything, but it’s quite small in here isn’t it?”

Charity notices and decides to take advantage. “You know what? Now you mention it, it is pretty small in here. In fact, what if it’s part of the game that the longer you take, the smaller the room gets until you can hardly move at all?”

Vanessa begins to take in larger gasps of air. “Oh god! I have to get out of here!” Waving her arms at the security camera, she shouts “I definitely misjudged how much fun this would be!” Her eyes grow wide as she turns to Charity and says with 100% sincerity “What if they never let us out?”

Charity rolls her eyes. “We’re in a superhero themed escape room Vanessa. For ages eleven up may I add. They’re not going to keep you locked in here forever. For starters they probably have a queue round the block of other naïve customers waiting to spend a fortune on the most awful experience of their life.” Walking towards Vanessa, she takes her hand and leads her behind a very unconvincing fake brick wall. 

Vanessa starts to get agitated. “We’ve already checked behind here!”

“Well actually you checked behind here. I was busy observing the fact that it’s completely out of view of all four security cameras.”

Vanessa’s face scrunches up in confusion. “And that matters because?”

Charity waits patiently.

“Oh.” She raises her eyebrows, finally understanding. 

“Come here Super Slosh Girl.” Charity takes her girlfriend’s face in her hands and begins kissing her neck, grazing her teeth over her pulse point.

Vanessa’s breath hitches and she manages to stutter. “S-so you remember then? I thought you’d forgotten and you just thought I was some weirdo who’d brought her girlfriend to a lame superhero experience for no apparent reason.”

Charity raises her mouth to Vanessa’s ear, leaving a small kiss on her earlobe. “How could I possibly forget the night I turned you?”

Vanessa pulls back and slaps Charity on the shoulder jokingly.

“Ow! That bloody hurt!” 

Vanessa runs her finger down Charity’s chest to the button of her trousers. “How about you show me how I can make it up to you?”

Vanessa barely has time to finish her sentence before Charity slams her against the wall and takes her lower lip into her mouth. Vanessa pulls her closer and returns the kiss, moaning as she feels a hand reach underneath her shirt and stroke the skin on her stomach. There was a time when Vanessa hadn’t liked anyone touching her there, paranoid about the jagged stretch marks left behind by her pregnancy. With Charity it’s different. Charity makes every inch of her feel perfect. Reacting to the hand now forcing its way beneath her lace bra, Vanessa lets out a moan and leans harder into the wall. With the sudden pressure, one of the bricks pushes inwards and aided by flashing lights bright enough to render a person blind, the speaker system blasts into overdrive. “CONGRATULATIONS SUPERHERO! YOU FOUND THE SECRET BUTTON! YOU RELEASED THE VAULT DOOR AND SAVED THE DAY!” 

Vanessa jumps into motion, managing to pull her top down just in time, as a very awkward teenage employee appears and presents them both with a “NO 1 SUPERHERO!” medal.

“Wow! Real plastic and everything!” exclaims Charity unfazed, as the boy races out of the room with glowing red cheeks.

Vanessa watches on confused. “What on earth’s up with him? You don't think he saw?”

“No way. Probably dazzled by my beauty, that's all. Happens to the best of them.” Charity gives an exaggerated wink.

As they gather their belongings and walk hand in hand towards the exit, their attention is grabbed by a giggling teenage girl behind the front desk. “Don’t forget the photo stand on your way out ladies!”

Vanessa’s face goes pale. “Photo stand? You don’t think she means? Oh god.” Charity is already running towards the photo stand in fits of laughter, as Vanessa trawls along behind in embarrassment.

Vanessa approaches Charity gazing up at the television screens displaying guest photos and spots it immediately. There on screen 2 for the whole world to see is Vanessa, head tilted back against the mock brick wall in the midst of what looks like an exaggerated porn star moan, whilst Charity fumbles her breast. Charity, of course, thinks it’s hilarious.

Vanessa crosses her arms. “Well I’m glad you’re laughing! Come on, let’s go.”

Charity manages to stifle her laughter. “The thing is, we just have to wait a minute whilst lovely Ben here prints my T-Shirt.”

Vanessa offers a sympathetic look to the poor medal boy behind the desk, before returning her attention to Charity. “You’re buying that photo? On a T-Shirt?”

“Well actually, I’m getting three because it’s three for twenty quid.”

Vanessa rubs her forehead as she often does when stressed and makes her way towards the exit. “You are literally the worst. I’m waiting outside.”

Embarrassed Ben hands over the three T-Shirts. Charity blows him a kiss as she runs after Vanessa, turning his cheeks a whole new shade of red. “Wait up babe! We can give one to your dad as a thank you for looking after Johnny!”

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Several hours later the women are spread across the bed surrounded by discarded pizza boxes.

Vanessa lets out a huff. “Remind me again why you got that much food for two people?”

Charity looks defeated. “I can’t resist a deal can I? Pizzas…” She leaves a purposeful pause. “T-Shirts.”

Both women descend into a fit of giggles, until tears begin to escape their eyes. 

Vanessa holds her stomach to calm the incoming stitch. “I must admit if you forget about the prying eyes of gangly teenagers and the paralysing embarrassment, it is quite funny.”

“See! I knew you’d share my sense of humour eventually!”

“You’re a terrible influence Charity Dingle.”

“And don’t I know it!” Charity rolls over until she is on top of Vanessa, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to her lips. There’s something about Charity that takes Vanessa from 0-100 in a matter of seconds and suddenly she finds herself squirming underneath her girlfriend’s weight, desperate for more. Charity responds by slowly taking off her own top and teasingly lowering the straps of her bra. Vanessa gulps at the sight above her and tentatively places her hands on each side of bare stomach. Charity tilts her head back at the gentle touch and begins to grind her hips, knowing full well how crazy it’s driving the woman beneath her. After a couple of minutes of absolute bliss, Vanessa is jolted back to reality by the whisper in her ear. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back in five minutes.”

As Charity disappears into the bathroom, Vanessa jumps into action. After smoothing out the bed, she takes off all of her clothes until she is just wearing her underwear. It’s a dark blue set that she bought on a whim last week and she has to admit that it doesn’t look too bad. She ruffles her hair slightly and applies a quick swipe of the strawberry lip gloss that Charity likes, before taking her place back on the bed. 

She’s trying to work out which position looks the sexiest when Charity reappears. Unlike Vanessa she isn’t wearing any underwear, but what she is wearing is the extremely oversized escape room T-Shirt. Vanessa grabs the nearest pillow and hurls it at Charity jokingly as she runs towards the bed and crashes down beside her. The pair once again descend into a fit of giggles, before becoming lost in a night of languid kisses.


	3. The Sausage Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Charity and Vanessa's week in Brighton. Vanessa's day doesn't go exactly as planned. Sexual content.

Charity opens her eyes to find Vanessa taking in every inch of her face. They haven’t said I love you yet, but it’s moments like this that Charity thinks she can see it in Vanessa’s eyes.

“You know if anyone else stared at me like that it would be pretty creepy?”

Vanessa just smiles. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

They meet in the middle for a chaste kiss and Vanessa runs her thumb along the jawline that she’s spent the last ten minutes admiring. As her thumb reaches Charity’s lips, Charity gives it a gentle kiss, then reaches up taking Vanessa’s fingers between her own.

Charity becomes engrossed in watching their entwined fingers. “What surprise could you possibly have in store for me today?”

“Get ready and you’ll find out.” Vanessa drops a kiss to Charity’s nose before hopping out of bed and making her way towards the bathroom. She makes a point of looking at Charity whilst suggestively disposing of her satin nightdress. Charity enjoys a few more seconds in the warmth of the duvet, before running after her.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Charity and Vanessa walk along the beach the sun is nothing short of glorious, though as someone who doesn’t enjoy long stints in the heat, Charity is grateful for the gentle breeze coming off the water. Vanessa who burns on even the most useless of sunny days, but hates to admit it, silently reminds herself to apply a vigorous layer of factor fifty as soon as they’re settled. Noticing the unusual silence between them, Charity looks to her left to see Vanessa struggling along with her gigantic yellow backpack.

“You know babe, this could be romantic if you weren’t carrying that massive bag. It’s almost the same size as you! Not that that’s much of a challenge.”

“Oi!” Vanessa slaps her on the arm, before coming to a halt. “We’re stopping here anyway. This seems like a nice spot, right?”

Charity shrugs nonchalantly before crouching to take a seat on the pebbly sand.

She is stopped in her tracks by Vanessa. “NO! Hang on a second!”

Charity stands up again and watches as her girlfriend routes around in her backpack. “What are you looking for in there Mary Poppins?”

“FOUND IT!” Vanessa exclaims as she pulls out a floral picnic blanket and lays it on the ground. “Only the very best for my girlfriend!”

Charity brings her hands to her chest in an exaggerated fashion. "I feel like a princess!"

As Vanessa continues to search through the seemingly bottomless bag, Charity takes out her phone and snaps a few sneaky photos. It’s moments like this that she can’t quite believe how effortlessly beautiful her girlfriend is. Tilting her face up to the sun, she can’t help the massive smile that overtakes her.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

An hour later Vanessa’s backpack has revealed two picnic blankets, two sunhats, an endless supply of plastic cutlery, a packet of napkins, a bottle of wine, four bottles of water, a carton of orange juice, a punnet of strawberries, kettle chips of both the lightly salted and sweet chilli variety, a tub of caramel popcorn, eight double chocolate cookies, a tray of lemon flapjack, a tub of mixed salad, a selection of mini sandwiches, two mini pots of raspberry jelly, a pot of pineapple chunks, a victoria sponge that is easily large enough to feed ten people and a very large bottle of factor fifty suncream, which of course, Charity knew better than to acknowledge. As Vanessa reaches into the bag and produces two sausage rolls, Charity lets out a roaring laugh.

“And I was the one who got a telling off for ordering too much pizza yesterday?”

“Ooh, speaking of pizza!” Vanessa pulls out a tub full of cold slices of pizza and slams it down in front of Charity.

Charity feigns enthusiasm. “Thank goodness for that. For a minute there I thought I was going to starve!”

Vanessa sticks her tongue out, then gets stuck into one of the pots of jelly. “How about we play I spy?”

Charity ponders the proposition. “Only if I get to go first!”

“Deal!”

Charity scans the surrounding area whilst trying not to give Vanessa any clues. Then she sees it. “I spy with my little eye something beginning with P!”

“People!”

“No.”

“Pier!”

“No.”

“PIZZA!”

“No.”

Twenty minutes later Vanessa is just as clueless and significantly more annoyed. “Is it a living creature? Is it a food? Does it make sound?”

Charity lifts her head from her palms, where it has been resting for at least the last eighteen and a half minutes. “You know that’s literally not how you play the game?”

“Oh for crying out loud! I give up! Just tell me!”

Charity leaves a pause for dramatic effect. “It was a plane.”

Vanessa blinks several times. “But there hasn’t been a plane.”

“Well there was. It just sort of disappeared out of view about 15 seconds after the game started.”

“So, what you're telling me is that I've spent the last twenty minutes trying to guess something that wasn’t even there?”

Charity suppresses a giggle by biting her tongue. "That would be correct, yes."

Plagued by rage, Vanessa picks up the nearest thing to her and hurls it towards the sea with all the power that her arm will allow. What she doesn’t stop to consider is the small child standing directly in her line of fire. Charity and Vanessa watch as the scene falls into slow motion. The little girl continues picking up stones and putting them in to her bucket as Vanessa's sausage roll approaches her at lightening speed. Vanessa is waving her arms frantically whilst Charity makes a reach for the tub of caramel popcorn. And then it happens. The moment of contact. The little girl turns just in time to be smacked square in the face by the hurtling pastry. She lets out a shriek and the distracted mother, unaware of the reason for the outburst, picks her up and carries her away.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charity had immediately made her way to the nearest pub, with a traumatised Vanessa and stupidly heavy yellow backpack in tow. It was an hour later now and the 4 shots of tequila she'd ordered upon arrival had been practically inhaled by Vanessa. Thankfully they'd had the desired effect as crying and promises to never eat a sausage roll again have given way to an enthusiastic discussion about this evening's plans.

“WE SHOULD GO CLUBBING!” Vanessa yells at a volume considered unacceptable by most at teatime in a quiet pub.

Instead of feeling embarrassed like most would in her situation, Charity can't help but think how much she loves seeing her girlfriend like this, without the stress of kids, or work or a certain policeman who she doesn't like to think about. She realises that she's been quiet for too long when Vanessa yells out again.

"WELL! WHAT DO YOU SAY?"

“Clubbing? I say we got kicked out last time we tried that!”

Vanessa takes Charity's hands and starts to spin them around in circles. “WHO CARES CHARITY? LIVE A LITTLE!”

Charity rolls her eyes. “Fine! But first I’m getting you some food to soak up that tequila you bloody lightweight.”

As Vanessa stops spinning, the room continues to spin around her and she grips on to the bar as a wave of nausea washes over. "Probably a good idea."

Thankfully the room is still spinning too much for her to see the pub full of disgusted elderly couples whispering over their meals.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Three hours, a large portion of chips and a long shower later, Vanessa emerges from the hotel bathroom. She’s too busy taking in Charity’s suit with sheer lace top to notice Charity staring back at her admiring her tight red dress.

“Wow” they say in unison, before each breaking out into a smile. They spend a few moments admiring each other in silence before Charity makes a sudden reach under the bed, retrieving a bottle of vodka.

“Thought we could make a start before we set off!”

“When on earth did you manage to get that?”

There’s an unmistakable look of pride in Charity’s eyes. “When you were getting ready. It isn’t my fault you always take so long!”

“It takes time to look this good!” Vanessa shoots back without missing a beat, though she can’t help the self-conscious blush that creeps up her cheeks. She’s about to make up for it with something self-depreciating when Charity hands her a large shot of vodka in a shot glass the shape of two massive breasts.

“Oh, lovely.”

“What? The choice in the gift shop downstairs was limited! It was either these or ones in the shape of Star Wars characters and that’s just embarrassing!”

“Only Charity Dingle would see the massive pair of knockers as the less embarrassing alternative!”

Charity shrugs her shoulders and with a wince they both take their shot.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As the club comes alive with the sound of ABBA’s Dancing Queen, Charity and Vanessa let out a drunken scream, taking each other’s hands and singing every word without a care in the world. When it eventually ends, the whole club erupts in a disappointed groan, but Charity and Vanessa are too lost in each other to notice. As their kisses transition from slow and languid to a battle for dominance, Vanessa is somewhat oblivious to her hand which has made it’s way into Charity’s trousers. Charity on the other hand is very much aware. After a quick observation, they are pleased to realise that everyone else is too wrapped up in their own conversation to notice what is going on beside them. Wrapping her arms around Vanessa and pulling her closer, Charity lets her head fall back as she enjoys the feeling of Vanessa's fingers running circular motions over her underwear. She bathes in the feeling until the need for more become too much and suddenly she’s grabbing Vanessa’s hand and tugging her towards the toilets.

Thankful for the lack of a bathroom attendant, Charity pulls them both into the nearest cubicle and slams the door. She is drunkenly fumbling with the zip on her trousers when Vanessa takes over and slips them over her hips, quickly followed by her underwear. Charity leans back against the door and takes in the sight of her girlfriend kneeling below her. They share a lustful look, before Vanessa leans in and Charity shivers at the feeling of Vanessa's hot breath against her core. As breath is replaced with a determined tongue, Charity's hips buck forwards, but the contact is short lasting.

As Vanessa looks up at Charity, the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

A whimpered response leaves Charity’s lips. “I want you to fuck me.”

Vanessa thrusts two fingers inside Charity, who has to steady herself on each side of the cubicle. As she hears a giggling group of women enter the bathroom and is reminded of their public setting, she brings the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a moan.

“God you’re so wet” Vanessa whispers, before closing her mouth around Charity’s clit and quickening the thrusts of her fingers until Charity can barely stand.

Clamping the hand across her mouth tighter to keep from screaming out, Charity lets her other hand fall to Vanessa’s hair, running her fingers through perfect curls. Feeling Vanessa’s tongue softly flicking at her clit, she knows she is close. As Vanessa pulls her mouth away she replaces it immediately with her thumb, using her other hand to take the hand that Charity currently has in her hair. Intertwining their fingers, she looks into Charity’s eyes.

“Come for me.”

As if her body is in sync with her girlfriend’s words, Charity is overtaken by orgasm, her walls tightening around Vanessa’s fingers. Vanessa waits for the woman above her to still before standing up and leaning in for a kiss. As their tongues begin to explore each others mouths, there’s a sudden thump on the door.

“Security! Open the door please!”

Immediately Charity and Vanessa jump into action, Vanessa fixing her hair whilst Charity struggles to get back into her trousers. The second the zip is up, Vanessa opens the door and comes face to face with a very unimpressed security guard.

“OUT!”

As they make the walk of shame out of the toilets, Charity notices the security guard mouth a "thanks" to the giggling group of women she'd heard earlier.

"What's the matter ladies? Jealous that I have a girlfriend who can actually get me off?" Charity manages without batting an eyelid as she waltzes past.

The women stop giggling and solemnly make their way into their respective cubicles, a sea of embarrassed red faces.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charity flops down on the bed and snuggles into Vanessa.

"I hate to point it out babe, but we're making quite a habit of getting thrown out of gay clubs!"

Vanessa rubs her head, the beginnings of a hangover starting to take hold. "In this case I don't think we can really blame them. I can't believe we had sex in a public toilet!"

"Very good sex might I add."

"And I can't believe you said that to those women!"

"Oh come on, you have to admit it was funny."

"It really wasn't."

"It was!"

Vanessa yawns and pulls Charity closer to her. "It wasn't."

"It was!"

When Charity doesn't receive a response, she looks across at Vanessa who has fallen into a deep sleep. She strokes her hair, before placing a soft kiss to her temple. "Goodnight." she whispers. "I love you." she thinks.


End file.
